classicrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sturien
Sturien, officially the Sturian Empire (Sturisch/Sturian: Sturisches Reich, literally "Sturian Realm"), is an empire and constitutional monarchy located in western Telepha. Etymology Numerous similar terms are used to refer to the Empire and its people in their native languages and in Hetish. The most commonly used demonym in Hetish is "Sturian" but "Sturer" and "Sturisch" are used too. History The Empire evolved from an alliance of Sturian-speaking states which existed for several centuries. The most significant figure in the formation of the Empire was Bartholomeus von Prachten, who pushed hard for the wide-ranging reforms which transformed the confederation into a unified empire. The aggressive nature of the centralisation of power triggered the Crisis of the Confederation, a devastating three year internal conflict. Feelings of pan-Sturian nationalism increased towards the end of the war as people became disillusioned with the devastation. The conflict eventually reached a conclusion with Friedrich von Prachten utilising this newfound nationalist sentiment to establish a centralised Sturian monarchy under the Treaty of Perchtenfeld, signed by all of the former confederate states. Since then, Sturien has expanded and established an intercontinental empire including Starland, Sørhjem and Kjellberg. The Silent Revolution of 1825 was a major event in the history of Sturian politics. Following serious defeat in the War of the Anamaran Succession, the political establishment lost confidence in the monarch and he was forced to sign the Sturian Constitution which effectively turned the country into a constitutional monarchy and created the existing political system. Geography Some degree of geographic diversity exists in Sturien. The northern regions are mountainous, with subarctic conditions while the country's southern coast is warmer, with significant forested area. Climate Mainland Sturien has a generally cool climate. The northern regions experience the coolest temperatures while the Kernsturien region is noticeably more moderate. Politics Government A constitutional monarchy, Sturien's government is the Reichsregierung. Cabinet positions are appointed by the Sturian Emperor, who retains formal discretion over appointments but who has generally chosen to appoint the leader of the largest party as head of government. Politics and elections General elections are held every three years. Administrative divisions The political structure of Sturien is somewhat complicated and reflects historic political struggles within the region. The Von Prachten family formally rule five separate regions: Sturien, Nordküst, Groot Bloemenrijk (Sturian: Großblum), Kjellberg (Sturian: Nordberg) and Sørhjem. While the first three compose a single state- the Sturien Empire, the latter two are officially independent kingdoms in personal union with the Empire. In actuality, both are heavily dependent on the Empire for military and economic matters. Foreign relations Sturien's traditional global ally is the Vosteibian Empire. Relations exist with other Telephan powers, especially Trébole and Hetheland as well as other world powers like the Lijoch Empire. Economy The economy of Sturien is diverse, with the various territories within the Empire specialising in different economic sectors. Kernsturien is the industrial heartland of the Empire while the rest of the territory is centred more on extraction of raw materials, especially logging and mining. Sturien has significant iron and coal reserves. Farming is still the largest sector in terms of number of citizens employed. Notable export goods include machinery, ship and train components and beer. Recent decades have seen Sturien pioneer the use of new scientific technologies, especially in the transport sector. Part of this has been attributed to the royal family, especially Alexander IV. Demographics Ethnic groups Sturien is a multi-ethnic empire. Only around half of the population is ethnically Sturian, the next largest groups are the Bloem and Kjell. Category:Countries